moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Killing Fields
PsiCorps |side2 = Latin Confederation |goal1 = Free Rashidi from the prison Have Rashidi get into Cargo Plane |goal2 = Keep the prison secure |commanders1 = Yuri's Proselyte |commanders2 = Unknown Confederation warden |forces1 = * Initiates * Tesla Troopers * Virus * GIs * Flak Troopers * Lasher Tanks * Gatling Tanks |forces2 = Prison guards including: * Standard Confederation arsenal * Vultures * Catastrophe Tanks * Some scavenged Allied equipment |casual1 = Light |casual2 = Medium |music = Frostburn (part of Epsilon soundtrack) |design1 = RP |design2 = RP }} Operation: Killing Fields is the ninth Epsilon Act One campaign mission. Briefing Horrifying news, Proselyte! Rashidi has been captured, and by our very own Soviet army! It turns out both and Allied and Soviet armies in Africa were very concerned about the Scorpion Cell, and the Soviet African Expedition, hiking the trail, eventually set a trap for him! Now, he is detained in America's Guantanamo Bay, currently operated by the Latin Confederation. There is still information sharing and such going on between the blocs. The problem here, is that Rashidi's forces were hidden among the ROC rebels and one of his troops took a Mantis Tank to the field. Now, the area is under control of the Beacon, but it won't stay that way forever. If citizens or Chinese forces start remembering things after the control is lifted, that would tie us to Rashidi. And as we already know, Comrade Yuri did his best to cover his tracks, but unfortunately they are all over the place. If either the Chinese or Soviets learn of this, they will request his extradition, and it's impossible to break into Gulags. In a way, it's ideal Rashidi is here of all places, as the Confederation only recently and tentatively has gained control over the area - American freedom fighters roam outside the perimeter even now. The Confederation will not know it is PsiCorps forces here, and will fire on you. The prisons hold numerous political prisoners and POWs. Recruit who you can, and they will gladly follow you. Find Rashidi and get him on a cargo plane - Volkov and Chitzkoi are going to destroy the Xizang Beacon, so we don't have much time! Objective 1: Destroy 4 Watch Towers guarding the main camp. Objective 2: Find Rashidi. Objective 3: Get Rashidi in the cargo plane. Events Quiet rescue The first Initiate squad were at the Proselyte's disposal and he allowed them to use their signature Psychic Jab to wipe out nearby Desperate Drivers and Jaguar Tanks. They marched along the coast where many American ships under the Confederation's control are stationed, avoiding Attack Dogs and silencing any infantry units encountered. They finally arrived at a Watch Tower protected by four Pillboxes and with operational spotlights. Should the initiates move within its range, the Confederation will be alerted and move Rashidi to a much more heavily-defended location. At this time, two Tesla Troopers came to reinforce the Initiate squad and detonated some barrels to clear a new road. These infantry detonated another pile of barrels along the road to break into a prison camp. They liberated some prisoners there including Viruses, Tesla Troopers and GIs. In order to facilitate Rashidi's escape, the squad carefully avoided the spotlights and destroyed all four Watch Towers around the camp. After the threat was lifted, Initiates and the prisoners started searching for Rashidi and eventually found him in a building, unarmed. Flight from Guantanamo After Rashidi was rescued, a nearby Cargo Plane was immediately revealed, providing Rashidi with means of escape. Having discovered several Confederation Vultures parked near Cargo Plane's location, a tank battalion consisted of Lasher Tank and Rashdi's well-designed Gatling Tank was immediately dispatched to dispose of these defenses. After the tanks reached their position, the entire force performed their well-planned tactics: Viruses killed all infantry, Lasher Tanks destroyed Sentry Guns and Flak Cannons, Tesla Troopers destroyed all vehicles, and Gatling Tanks destroyed Vultures. After wiping out all the defenders nearby in one swift stroke, Rashidi safely boarded the plane and left Guantanamo. Aftermath While en route to safety, Rashidi contacts the Proselyte, thanking him for his daring rescue effort, saying that words cannot express his gratitude. Rashidi initially thought that Yuri had abandoned him after he received what he wants, but the Proselyte's timely arrival made him relieved that he was mistaken. Rashidi's escape, unfortunately, fuels the Soviets' suspicion on Yuri as the one behind the various problematic events in the recent times even further. Knowing this, Yuri tries to risk on a plan that could restore Kremlin's trust on him, if it works out well... Difficulty changes Easy * The player will receive warning when approaching Tesla Coil, and the shroud near the Coil will be revealed. Normal * The player will receive warning when approaching Tesla Coil, and the shroud near the Coil will be revealed. Mental * No hint text on avoiding spotlights, and 2 less Initiates will be sent. * No infantry will be sent with tank reinforcements after Rashidi is rescued. Bugs and glitches * A strange Cargo Plane might appear under the Watch Tower at top left of map, as well as the other one, which will appear behind the Cargo Plane which Rashidi need to board. These two are easy to confuse, just command troops to destroy the one behind when this happens. * If the player runs out of time the same moment their troops are spotted, Rashidi will turn Red after he's transferred and cannot be rescued anymore, stucking the mission. * Multiple scripts of teamtypes are incorrectly written in this mission, causing them to stuck at the border of the map or not to appear at all. This includes the hunt forces moving towards Rashidi at the north border on the road and several Attack Dogs at southeast border. * The Cargo Planes which are used to paradrop player's infantry are of the wrong type, they are from the neutral faction instead of the Soviet one. zh:杀戮刑场 Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Epsilon missions